Jenga Blocks
by Enjoyed Ski
Summary: Rock steps in to assist Duke with a pesky situation. M/M Pairing


Keene paced back and forth around his office muttering to himself in frustration. The ferret had ran into a roadblock following his meeting with the gryphon. Certainly he had learned a lot and had a better idea of what exactly his father's plans were. Yet after seemingly making bounds of progress all it once, things had trickled down to a standstill and it irritated the ferret. The built up tension managed to explode when he heard a knock on his door.

"WHAT?!" Keene exclaimed reflexively in response.

Keene marched towards the door and flung it open. He was greeted by Rock staring at him with a less than delighted look. The two seemed to have a staring contest with one another for a moment, until Rock finally spoke up.

"Fire your fox already." Rock ordered blunt and to the point.

"Don't act as if I don't hate him as much as you do." Keene protested.

"Whatever. He can't be as useful as you think. Even Duke has reached his breaking point." Rock explained.

"So what's the issue right now anyway. I'm busy." Keene badgered.

"Duke's been trying to build a jenga house, but that fox keeps messing it up." Rock continued.

"That's it? Because he lost in a wooden block game?" Keene rolled his eyes.

"No. He's trying to make an actual house with jenga blocks." Rock elaborated.

"Okay whatever. I'll go get him." Keene sighed as he went out of the room.

Keene and Rock went out into the hall and down a long winding staircase. After a couple of minutes of walking through the mansion, the two brothers managed to get to the exit and onto a golf cart. They took the cart through the gardens in the back until they reached what seemed like a new construction zone. Sure enough, they found Duke with a crane, attempting to place massive jenga blocks upon one another. Suddenly Keene heard a loud screeching voice from near the house, and looked to see Karishad.

"CAN I TAKE ONE OUT NOW?!" Karishad hollered with excitement.

"WHAT?! NO! GO AWAY!" Duke yelled from the crane.

Keene face-palmed as he proceeded to walk over towards Karishad. The over-energetic fox greeted his employer with a carefree smile.

"Hiya Boss!" Karishad managed to say before Keene grabbed his arm and began to drag him back towards the mansion. "Well somebody sure is taking the hands-on approach today!"

Keene did his best to ignore the fox's everlasting attempts at creating puns. The two got into the cart with Rock who took them back to the mansion. Karishad attempted his usual, which got a few snickers from Rock, but Keene remained unresponsive the whole ride and the walk back to his office. Normally he was used to Keene at least giving him a scolding look when he joked.

Rock parted ways with the two once they arrived, and Keene grabbed Karishad by the wrist as he jolted up a staircase. Karishad attempted another one of his usual lines.

"Wow, you're in a hurry today! Are you cooking or are you already out of thyme?" Karishad blurted out.

The red fox had no success in eliciting a response. He admitted to himself that it wasn't the best pun, but it was still peculiar to him. By the time they were back to the office, Karishad had managed to grasp the idea that indeed something was wrong. When Keene asked one of the butlers to leave the room and slam the door as he left as hard as he could on Keene's behalf, it was confirmed to Karishad.

Keene was sitting at his desk in a large chair turned the opposite direction. Karishad stood in silence unsure if he should just resort to his usual antics to calm the situation. Instead he found himself at a loss and twiddled his fingers while pretending to look around the room mindlessly interested in things. In all honestly he felt a little nervous and he wasn't used to it. He didn't like it; especially since he didn't really grasp why he even should be nervous.

After what felt like an hour of waiting strung into just a few minutes, Keene finally turned around with an unwelcoming face. Once again Karishad had that feeling of nervousness overwhelming him. He was able to dupe and outwit Keene time and time again; as well as brush off Keene's usual yelling. Yet this felt different.

"Do you remember why you're here?" Keene said solemnly.

"Because you need me for your father's plans?" Karishad opted to put on his serious face for a moment.

"Correct. However, as we've already made progress and I've met the gryphon in the temple and sorted that whole dilemma out, I've come to realise that I have no actual idea where to turn next. Needless to say, this has me at wit's end attempting to plot my next steps." Keene explained. "Do you remember my opinion of you?"

"Peachy keen!" Karishad couldn't help but blurt out.

"I hate you with every fiber of my being." Keene immediately snapped back. "I have no understanding of you other than your value to my cause. Yet with said cause at a standstill, I have no monetary use for you and you're proving to be quite a distraction. Not to mention I've noticed you hanging around with that Tarot character on the other side. Thus I have come to the conclusion that you are temporarily relieved from your duties until I contact you in the future for further assistance."

"Temperate relief? Do I get to hang out in the green house?!" Karishad attempted to keep up the joking.

"No. I'd like to just say you're fired, but I know that would screw me over in the future I'm sure. Instead you're laid off from your role here and not to retain presence at the Milton property until I say otherwise." Keene elaborated.

"Wel-" Karishad was about to make another pun.

"That means I want you GONE. OUT OF MY SITE. OFF OF THE ESTATE. I don't have time for your issues and games. I will entertain your antics when the time comes once more. But that time is not now. SO GO!" Keene barked out as he spun around in his chair to face the other way.

Karishad remained frozen in place for a moment, a feeling of awkwardness flooding him. The situation shouldn't have been awkward for him; he always did what he wanted regardless anyway, so this really didn't change much. And yet the situation got to him anywhere. No, not the situation. Keene got to him for some reason. He wasn't sure what he felt, but it was a foreign feeling to him.

"So are you leaving yet?" Keene echoed from behind his chair.

"Um..." Karishad attempted to figure out how to form a logical appeal. When it came to serious conversation he had issues. "Are you sure I can't help?"

"No. All you are able to do is destroy and create chaos." Keene let out with honesty.

Karishad immediately began looking about the room for something. He didn't know what as he was at a loss for what to do and needed something to give him an idea. For some reason he was seriously uncomfortable with a situation he would have never thought twice about months ago. That was when his eyes caught wind of the mini cooler near Keene's desk. He decided it was time to put on his salesman face.

"Keene! Bossman!" Karishad said with enthusiasm as he walked by the desk and popped the mini-fridge open. "How about we talk about future plans over some cold ones!" Karishad quickly snatched out two orange sodas. Honestly he had never had one, but he had seen the effects they could have on improving Keene's mood in the past.

Keene looked quizzically at Karishad as he had the can shoved into his hand. Normally Keene was unable to ever gauge the fox at all; but right now he felt as if something was off. He wanted to just yell and kick the fox out of his life forever. Yet he managed to hold himself back. He held his drink as Karishad looked at him with a wide smile. It was here that Keene picked up on something: a feeling of desperation from Karishad. Keene thought for a moment how the fox never allowed anything to phase him with no sense of self-preservation, and yet now the guy seemed downright worried. Could it be that Karishad being on the chopping block for his job have snapped some sensibility into him? A far hope for sure Keene thought, but he was willing to entertain the notion.

The two furred animals stared at one another for a moment before Keene popped the tab on his soda without breaking eye contact from Karishad as he took a sip. Karishad took this signal and did the same, taking a notably larger swig, unaware of orange soda's taste. He winced some at the taste.

Keene kept the eye contact up and started, "So, you want to discuss further plans. Go for it. As I've been grinding my teeth all day and it's made me less of an carnivore with how flat they are becoming." Keene took another sip.

"I, uh, haven't really looked at your father's stuff. But from what I've seen with Tarot she seems to be making connections with enough animals here to assist her dragon against the gryphon who's helping you." Karishad rambled, knowing he wasn't saying anything relevant or important that Keene wasn't already aware of. He took another big gulp of his drink and felt a bit dizzy.

The response seemed to be enough to get Keene rolling. He hopped out of his chair and went back to pacing the room. All of the while he was going into explicit detail about his father's plans and where he currently stood on everything at this current point thanks to the gryphon. He knew he needed to assist the gryphon in securing his current avatar in order to even have a chance against the spirit dragon who was using her connections via Tarot to halt that. All the while that Keene vented his frustrations on the issue, Karishad gulped down his orange soda. He ended up finishing it fairly quickly. Keene had left his sitting on the desk, and he started to drink that one too, unaware of how hard it was going to hit him. Needless to say he was feeling slightly off the mark of his usual self and lightheaded. Mostly he just felt giddy and smiled as Keene went on.

"And it's all just so frustrating knowing everything is in some sort of stalemate right now! I ever have this mana that I have no purpose for until something comes up! It's all a game of waiting and plotting and I have nothing to plot about or any idea what to wait for!" Keene looked over at Karishad and saw the fox wobble some. He immediately walked over. "You're drinking that too fast!"

Once Keene got near the desk where Karishad was still standing, he attempted to grab the drink from Karishad's paws. Karishad protested, lifting it up higher before taking a final gulp and then setting it down on the desk on his own with a hiccup.

"Evil fox. Here I assumed you might actually care about the situation at hand and instead you just wanted to drink!" Keene yelled out in anger. In one of his less bright moves, he kicked his desk in anger. "Ow! Fuck me!" Keene instantly blurted out as the pain hit him.

With his cognitive functions operating in a relaxed way, the phase that came out of Keene's mouth seemed to cause its own instant reaction for Karishad. "I'd love to." Karishad whispered as he lost control of himself and grabbed Keene, kissing him; his usual tactic of taking things literally for puns sake magnified in this situation.

Keene pushed away quickly and stared at the fox puzzled at what just happened; the shock was able to numb the pain in his foot for the time being. Reality managed to catch back up to Karishad as his mind processed what he had just done despite his inebriation. Both stared at one another while their senses attempted to explain the situation.

Karishad reasoned as best he could with himself. Was the reason he had felt so nervous earlier and worried about leaving because he had feelings for Keene? He never thought that way of anyone, but as he looked at the dazed ferret he realised what was happening.

Keene on the other had quickly justified that Karishad's random desire to stay must have been due to attraction. However he was having more difficulty piecing together what that feeling that rushed over his body as Karishad's lips had touched his meant.

As their heads reeled, Karishad and Keene managed to make eye contact again. Both quickly averted their eyes. Karishad smiled to himself a bit, the orange soda allowing him to come to terms with the situation more easily. He liked Keene. Keene on the other hand freaked out in his own mind. Karishad had a thing for him, and apparently he had one for the fox too. Yes, the bane of his existence apparently was a complete turn on for him.

After a moment, Keene took in a deep breath. He gave Karishad a serious, contemplative stare. The fox found himself jumping back to worry as he processed his attraction towards Keene by no means guaranteed Keene was attracted to him. Keene furrowed his brow as his eyes looked from side to side before catching Karishad in a deadlock.

Keene's normal authoritarian tone came out, "Do that again."

Needless to say Karishad was quick to follow orders and comply. The fox placed his lips back on Keene's and the ferret pushed towards him instead of away this time. The kiss was simple, short, and satisfied the curiosities of the two animals. Once parted any remaining doubts either might have had for their attraction subsided.

Keene had no clue where any of this was going, but he knew he was into it for the time being and didn't need anything messing up the good mood he was suddenly in. Keene looked around the room and then commanded "Go lock the door."

Karishad obeyed as he managed to stumble towards the door to lock it. Keene on the other hand went to his desk and pressed a button, causing the curtains to close over the windows in the room. Karishad returned to Keene, smiling uncontrollable and clearly very giddy.

"Fox. Follow me." Keene ordered as he went towards a couch on one side of the room. Keene sat himself on it and Karishad sat next to him. The two sat there for a short while, and it was clear neither knew what they were doing or what they even wanted to do.

Karishad ended up breaking the silence as he pushed his index fingers together in embarrassment, "I've never actually kissed anyone before now. Or, um, done anything with anyone for that matter." His cheeks flushed some as he gave a nervous laugh. "Same," was the only response from Keene who ended up feeling a lot more comfortable after hearing Karishad was in an identical situation as he was.

Keene knew he was going to have to take the initiative here, and thus he did. Karishad was somewhat taller than him, but when sitting down they were much closer to eye level with one another as the major height difference came from their legs. Keene took Karishad into another kiss, this time allowing it to be more forceful. Karishad took the hint as he pressed his lips back with the same vigour. The two also had more physical contact this go around, with Keene wrapping his arms around Karishad and allowing himself to lean into the kiss better. Karishad followed his lead and placed his arms around Keene as well.

After breaking that kiss and starting another, Keene opened his mouth some to allow his tongue to press into Karishad's lips for entry. The fox allowed this as his lips spread apart and Keene's tongue dove in. Their tongues jousted with one another, darting back and forth and circling each other. Around this point Karishad was feeling the full effects of the orange soda and lost himself to his emotions. He began to run his paws along Keene's body, feeling the softness of his fur. Keene shivered some at the feeling of the fox's paws all over him, but being incredibly turned on himself he did the same.

The two parted from their kiss for a moment to catch some air, their tongues still touching and dangling from their mouths as their lips parted. The two quickly found themselves back in a lip-lock, with Keene enjoying the tinge of orange soda he could taste from exploring Karishad's mouth. Karishad quickly grew restless with their upright position and pushed himself back whilst pulling Keene on top of him. After some commotion with the movement, Karishad found himself lying the couch on his back with Keene sprawled atop of him.

With the shift in position the two grew aware that the situation had escalated to a new level. Both Keene and Karishad could feel the others' own erection pressed between their furred bodies. The two separated their mouths for a moment and looked at one another. Keene admired Karishad's bright green eyes whilst the fox found himself studying the ferret's light blue ones. Both wagged their tails furiously as they filled with anticipation.

After the pause, the two went back for another kiss, both grinding against one another with their lower bodies now. Neither knew exactly what to do next, but they were figuring it out instinctively for the most part. During their kiss the two rolled over such that they were side by side with one another. Keene could feel Karishad's member rubbing against his and he soon couldn't ignore his interest. He broke their kiss. However now after extensively getting a taste of Karishad's tongue, he wanted a taste of something else. Keene quickly crawled and flipped himself to the opposite orientation of Karishad and was able to get a full view of the fox's erection.

Keene wasted no time as he licked the full length. Up until this point Karishad was at a loss for what exactly Keene was doing, but with the new-found sensation he had no objections. Karishad moaned as the ferret continually ran his tongue along his member. This was followed by a gasp as the smaller ferret took the tip into his mouth and then began to bob up and down the length. Once the Fox had grown used to the sucking he experimented with licking of his own.

Karishad was somewhat more curios and exploratory. Keene hummed while sucking as the fox began to lick his member. Karishad then moved further down, licking on Keene's balls and getting an equally satisfying noise elicited from the ferret. As he got down to the area lower to Keene's balls, Karishad continued until he hit the ferret's tailhole. Keene's tail was flipping back and forth and Karishad enjoyed the feeling as it brushed his nose. Karishad allowed his tongue to probe Keene's tailhole, which got a great response from the ferret.

Keene took his mouth off of Karishad's dick as he let out a loud moan from the anal stimulation. Karishad continued vigourously after seeing the response. Keene did his best to maintain composure and return to his own work. The duo continued their actions for some time until instincts began to really kick in for Karishad.

Karishad broke my his position and freed his member from Keene's mouth as he repositioned himself. The fox moved such that he was back face to face to Keene with the ferret pinned beneath him. Karishad took Keene into another lip-lock as he pressed his lubed member against the area he had lubed on Keene. Karishad slowly pushed his way in and Keene moaned from the feeling.

Once fully inside of the ferret, Karishad began to slowly push and pull himself in rhythm of Keene's panting. The ferret buried his paws in the fox's fur on his back, bringing the two closer. As the fox got more experienced with the feeling, he was able to bring his pattern to an accelerated pace. Keene could feel himself throb as the fur of Karishad's stomach pressed against him and rubbed him at the same pace.

After some time Karishad felt a warmth spread over his body which sent him into overdrive as he began to thrust as fast as he could. It wasn't long after that he lost himself inside of Keene who let loose immediately after from the stimulation. The two collapsed for the time being, recovering from their escapade and returning to a normal breathing pattern as their heart rates returned to normal.

Once their bodies calmed down though, the duo found themselves still full of excitement and energy and it wouldn't be too long before they found themselves at it again, albeit with the roles reversed. After the second round however, the two had successfully worn one another out and opted for cuddling until drifting into sleep.

When Karishad awoke some time later, he saw Keene sitting at his desk seemingly busy in work. The fox stood up and walked over.

"I had some crazy dreams. Did you know if you dream in colour, it's just a pigment of your imagination." Karishad said quickly jumping into his jovial persona.

"Oh good, you're awake." Keene replied. "You do realise for legal reasons; you're fired."

"Wait what?!" Karishad blurted out in surprise.

"Don't worry, I just shifted the paperwork so that you're Duke's employee instead." Keene laughed.


End file.
